


Desire

by Astral_Stellar_Angel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, Creampie, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Married Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Spitroasting, That's Not How The Force Works, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 10:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Stellar_Angel/pseuds/Astral_Stellar_Angel
Summary: Anakin wants to watch Obi-Wan and Padmé have sex, but they don't let Obi-Wan in on that plan.





	Desire

“You want me to what?” Padmé asked her husband, unsure if she had heard him right.

“Why is it such a big deal? Plenty of beings have multiples in their relationships. Besides, we both like Obi-Wan. You find him attractive, I find him attractive, he finds you attractive, and I’d really like to watch him and you together.” He shrugged, “And you know, join in.”

Padmé blushed. It wasn’t like what he was saying was untrue. She did find the Jedi master attractive. When she was a girl, she’d had a crush on him. She guessed she couldn’t find it that unreasonable that Anakin was attracted to his former master too.

She rubbed her thighs together, thinking about Obi-Wan sliding his hands over her body, hard cock buried to the hilt inside her. She swallowed hard as she thought about Anakin, losing all control at watching his two favorite people making slow, sweet love. She imagined Anakin coming up behind Obi-Wan, running his hand down to where the older man was thrusting in and out of her, his other hand tilting his master’s head back for a kiss. She could see Anakin thrusting into Obi-Wan’s ass, the other man starting to lose control inside of her, moving jerkily as Anakin slammed into him. Padmé let out a moan.

Anakin was smirking at her. It was clear he knew what she was thinking.

“So, good idea?”

“Great idea,” she whimpered as he slid his hand in between her thighs, rubbing lightly down there. He was just teasing her, but it felt so delicious. His fingers stroked her lips before he parted them and plunged two inside. She was so wet he added a third quickly. She ground down on his hand, his palm rubbing against her clit. “How do we get him to join?”

“Go talk to him,” he said, suddenly pulling his fingers from inside her.

She whined loudly in protest. “Anakin! You can’t just leave me like this!” 

He sucked her juices off his fingers, eyes on her the whole time before he kissed her. “Sure I can. Just think of it as an incentive. After all, if you talk Obi-Wan into joining us, he gets to make you cum.”

He kissed her again before he left the apartment. She let out a frustrated growl.

* * *

Anakin was bored out of his skull. The Council, but not the full Council, had called him in to yell at him over some stunt that Ahsoka had done in their last battle. As her master, he was responsible for her, but he didn’t remember Obi-Wan ever getting lectured when he had messed up. Instead, even as a Padawan, some Council member had seen to yelling at him personally.

Obi-Wan wasn’t even here. He had called in with a headache, but Anakin couldn’t help but wonder if Padmé had gotten to him first. He liked to think she had and that they’d get all their awkwardness out of their system before he showed up.

Reaching out with the Force, he followed Obi-Wan and his bond to their apartment. Ahsoka was staying with Barriss, and the two of them were having girl time for the week, whatever that meant. He was just glad because it meant the three of them would be alone for a while.

When he opened the apartment door, Obi-Wan skyrocketed off the couch like Anakin had burned him. Padmé was sitting on the sofa, looking no less frustrated than when he’d left her.

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan exclaimed, sounding rather guilty. “How was the Council meeting?”

“They yelled a lot.” He eyed the two of them. Padmé shrugged behind his master’s back, looking rather miserable.

“This isn’t what it looks like,” Obi-Wan defended rather quickly.

“Well, I hope not. I was under the impression that you found her rather attractive.”

The other man blinked, almost unsure of what to say. “I-I-I-”

“My poor angel,” Anakin said softly to his wife, stroking her hair and giving her a little kiss. “I thought you were going to seduce him.”

Poor Obi-Wan looked like he was going to pass out.

“He didn’t want to mess up our relationship,” she muttered, “though it’s not fair of you to be upset with him for not finishing what you started.”

He nodded. “You’re right. How inconsiderate of me.” He reached for Obi-Wan. “You should kiss her,” he murmured in the other man’s ear, “She likes that.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes went a little wide, but Anakin guided him forward. He watched his master lean down to kiss his wife. He wasn’t sure, but from the little whines in her throat that she was making, it sounded like he was doing pretty well. Padmé ground into the sofa. The kiss had obviously turned her on more than she had already been, but she must be feeling rather desperate.

Anakin ran a hand down Obi-Wan’s neck, threading his fingers in the other man’s hair and tugging him back slightly. He leaned in until he was a breath’s width from the other man’s mouth. Obi-Wan closed the distance between them.

His master’s lips were rough, a little chapped from not taking care of them as well as he should. Still, they fit against his own rather well.

His master’s tongue stroked his lips and Anakin parted them, allowing him inside his mouth and demonstrated on his tongue what he’d do to his cock. The blood all rushed down, and he hardened. He dropped his hand down the front of Obi-Wan’s tunic, palming him through the fabric. He was hard too.

Anakin pulled back. “I want to see you fuck her,” he told his master, even as he snaked his hand inside Obi-Wan’s pants, grasping his cock. The other man shuddered against him. 

“Anakin,” the man groaned.

“I want to see you inside of her and then I’m going to fuck you, Master.”

Obi-Wan groaned again, louder. He squeezed his master through the fabric before removing his hand. The other man’s eyes shot open as a whine came from his mouth.

“Anakin likes to tease,” Padmé said from where she had propped herself to watch the show.

“I see that,” his master muttered unironically as Anakin tugged at the man’s tunic. Obi-Wan went for his pants, kicking them in a disorganized pile on the floor.

“Get over here,” she motioned.

* * *

Padmé pulled Obi-Wan towards her. Anakin reached between them, wrapping his hand around Obi-Wan’s cock. She moaned as the Jedi’s head fell back onto her husband’s shoulder. Anakin guided Obi-Wan inside of her.

He was big, not as long as Anakin was, but plenty girthy. He stretched her so pleasantly that she was sure if she hadn’t been drenched, it would have really hurt. Her husband’s hand was still on his cock, though it had rotated, so he was also stroking her clit.

Anakin muttered something against Obi-Wan’s cheek, and the older man’s head jerked up, staring wide at him before he gave a thrust. Padmé let out a sob in relief. 

Anakin chuckled, leaning down to kiss her as Obi-Wan wreaked havoc on her lower half. Every thrust was variated, but all hit the spot inside her that made her see black spots in front of her eyes. She felt him start to pulse as his body tightened under the strain. Warmth began to flood her in jets as her body trembled. Anakin was holding her, stroking her hair the whole time. His fingers were what she felt as she began to come back down, Obi-Wan’s seed leaking down her thighs, sticky and warm, and onto the couch from where he had pulled out of her.

She reached for him to kiss him. He did so happily but was looking at Anakin when they pulled apart. He seemed almost worried like her husband hadn’t been the one to arrange this whole thing.

Her poor husband, who was still hard, red and leaking, hanging out of his pants at the clumsy angle that Obi-Wan had tugged him out at. Pre-cum oozed from his angry head, and she couldn’t help but reach over and press her lips to him.

Anakin groaned, a pained sound as his eyes fell shut and he reached for her head. She moved back before he could, and the sound he made was pitiful.

“I want to see Obi-Wan suck you off,” she said boldly, watching both men’s eyes bug out of their heads at that. From the way the muscles on Anakin’s thighs tensed and his cock jumped, he wanted that too.

She glanced to Obi-Wan, who seemed like he was still in shock. She tugged at him, bringing the man to his knees before her husband. Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, he reached for Anakin’s cock.

She stood, more of his cum oozing out of her. She whimpered at the thought of having their combined seed inside her, dripping out as she spent her day in the Senate, her panties drenched with their combined fluids. Anakin was kinky as hell. He would come by midday to give her more so that when she got home, they would be completely ruined. When she came home, he’d use their cum to lubricate her or Obi-Wan and fuck one of them. Or perhaps he’d surprise them and use it on himself and have his master take him, bend him in two, make him come apart like Obi-Wan was doing now with his mouth.

Everyone always did say Obi-Wan was quite talented with his mouth.

She ran her hands over her husband’s body, pulling his tunic the rest of the way off and dragging his pants around his ankles so that his body was on display for them. It wasn’t fair for the two of them to be naked and him not.

“I’m cumming,” Anakin groaned and pulled at Obi-Wan’s head to back off. The other man only tightened his grip on his hips, sucking harder. Anakin whimpered, the taunt muscles of his stomach clenching under her hand as she rubbed his body, moving it down to squeeze his balls.

To the other man’s credit, he managed to swallow most of it, other than the last spurt that hit his cheek and got caught in his beard. Padmé leaned down to lick it, moving to kiss him. His mouth tasted like Anakin. Her husband moaned in the background, collapsing onto the couch.

His fingers snaked into her pussy, spitting her lips so that he could stick his fingers inside. She was still so sensitive, but both men were getting hard again, despite just cumming. 

She nearly bit Obi-Wan’s tongue when Anakin thrust inside of her, bottoming out. His balls slapped her clit as he did so and she whined as each thrust he managed to hit her there.

“Suck him off,” Anakin commanded her.

Obi-Wan obligated, moving up so his cock was level with her face. Despite having cum already, he was leaking profusely from the tip, and his balls looked heavy. She took them in her mouth, lapping at them with her tongue. The man groaned, tangling his fingers in her hair. When she finally took his cock into her mouth, he was so wound up that he started thrusting, using her face like Anakin was her pussy.

She gasped around Obi-Wan’s cock, thick and heavy in her mouth, as Anakin reached around to stroke her clit. She felt herself start to fall apart around him, clenching tightly around his cock. Part of her couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like to have both men inside her there. She was so wet that she could barely feel Anakin cumming, other than from the force of it shooting against her walls.

And then Obi-Wan was cumming, forcing her head all the way down on his cock. Her nose was buried in his ginger curls, and she felt him twitching, cum shooting down her throat. She moaned between the two of them, wreaking such delicious havoc on her body.

Anakin stayed inside her when Obi-Wan released her head, pulling her back to sit against him. He sometimes liked to do that, to use his cock as a plug for his cum. She was so sensitive down there that every little movement felt like it was echoing through her body. 

Obi-Wan ducked his head to where she and Anakin were still joined, lapping at what cum had escaped. Her and Anakin groaned simultaneously, his cock thrusting up just a bit. 

“Ani,” she whimpered, “Obi, please…”

She didn’t know if she was begging for them to stop or give her more. But Anakin didn’t stop thrusting, and Obi-Wan kept his head buried between her legs, licking her, tugging at her lips, sucking her clit into his mouth. His tongue licked Anakin’s cock where it was thrusting shallowly.

“Please, please,” she cried out, unable to help it.

Obi-Wan took her clit in her mouth and sucked hard, using his hand to squeeze and massage Anakin’s balls until he was twitching and shooting off inside her again, her body clenching tight around him.

This time when she came back down, she slumped again her husband, completely worn out. Anakin pulled her close but didn’t pull his cock from her. Obi-Wan moved in close next to them.

“So, good idea?” Anakin asked again.

Padmé turned slightly and kissed him lightly. “Great idea.”

“Brillant,” the older Jedi muttered, moving in to kiss his former padawan. 


End file.
